The prior art includes retractable canopies for attaching to a cart so that the rear portion of the cart is protected from sun and rain. Often the prior art devices will provide a U-shaped bar supporting a fabric canopy, and the bars will be hinged so that the canopy may be deployed to cover the rear portion of the cart, or retracted so that the canopy does not cover the rear portion of the cart. The prior art devices do not adequately protect the rear portion of the golf cart, and the items being carried in the rear portion of the golf cart. Furthermore, the prior art devices leave unsightly portions of the canopy and cart exposed to view, particularly when the canopy is in the retracted position.